


swap au- lobotomy corperation

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

asiyah  
Tiphereth (malkuth)  
Binah(yesod)  
Chesed(nedzach)   
Hokma(hod)

Briah  
Malkuth(tiphereth)  
Nedzach(chesed)  
yesod(gebura) 

Atziluth  
Hod(hokma)  
Gerbera(binah)  
Kether

(next comes the abnormalities)


	2. Chapter 2

silent orchestra(piano man) and la luna(moonlit lady).

nothing there(dont) and censored(forgive me).

Burrowing Heaven(schau nicht) with Schadenfreude(senpai)

Apocalypse Bird(mother bird) swapped with White Night(onyx eyes)

Der Freishcutz(beklagen) and Funeral of dead butterflies(digger of graves)

Laetitia(stellae gaudium) and child of galaxy(child of joy)

Fiery bird(pop star) and ice queen(mirrors shard)

Don't touch me(training button) and training standard dummy rabbit(run away)

Youre bald(f******u) and naked nest(devourer of hair)

Melting love(honey comb) and queen bee(royal jelly)

Bluestar(midnight) and army in black(marines)

Alrinue(the doll) and snow whites apple(cyanide)

Scorched girl(baby girl) and old lady(burnt ole witch)

Note of crazed researcher(painting of a crazed artist) and portrait of another world(a photo is a thousand words)

Yin(i am) and yang(i am not)

One sin (skull idol) and flesh idol(flesh of christ)

Heroic monk(rotten morality) and mountain of smiling bodies(clean up crew)

Forsaken murder(asylum patient) and fragment of universe(unstable knowladge)

Luminous bracelet(instinctive armband) and heart of aspiration(mind of heart)

Bird of judgement(executioner) big bird(judge) punishing bird(jury)

Little Prince(blue parasyte) and Parasyte Tree (little princess)

Dimensional Refraction Variant(98.9 way fm) and 1.75 Mhz(drv)

Little Helper(we can do anything) and We can Change Anything(little changes)

The Scarecrow Looking for Wisdom(scarecrow with a warm heart) and the Warm Hearted Woodsman (woodman with a wise mind)

Red shoes(rotting red shoes) and crumbling armor(golden armor)

Openned Can of Wellcheers(open bottle of maple syrup) swapped with Giant Tree Sap(soda syrup)

Behavior Adjustment(you must be obidient) and You must be happy(health check) mirror of adjustment(rip out your eyes)

The knight of despair(the knight of hatred) the king of greed(the king of despair) the queen of hatred(the queen of greed)

Little red(the mother) and plague doctor(the crow)

backward clock(death toll) and express way to hell (train of thought)

dream of black swan (birds of a feather) and old belief and promise(dream of a promise)

bloodbath (cherry bathbomb) and grave of cherry blossoms (mass grave of tranquility)

wall gazer(broken dancer) and theresia(musical lady)

void dream(high as a kite) and dreaming current (dream of electric sheep)

big and might be bad wolf(cute puppy) and ppodea(agressive little thing)

nameless featus(babydoll) and happy teddybear(abandoned toy)

meat lanturn(demonic weed) and porccubus(meat cactus)

rudolta(santas little helper) and beauty and the beast(the beast)

spider bud(the eyes and legs) and little faeries(family of cannibals)

singing machine (meat maker) and shelter from the 27th of march (music room)

shy look today(skin prophet) and prohpocy of the skin(book of skin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now to do character sheets for each and every one of these  
> the () are their alternates names.


	3. server time!

https://discord.gg/5FWnHbC


End file.
